Field of the Invention and Related Art Statements
The present invention relates to a protector for a surgical knife.
Nowadays, there has been widely used a surgical knife which is used only once. That is to say, a surgical knife is wasted after being used only once. The surgical knife has a particularly sharp edge and thus the surgical knife has to be handled very carefully. To this end, the surgical knife is inserted in a protector before and after the use, otherwise the edge of the knife might be damaged prior to the operation and fingers of the operator might be injured. The known surgical knife is inserted in a depression formed in an embossed plastic casing. In such a case, when a new knife is removed from the casing and the used knife is returned into the casing, the fingers might be injured. Further, the casing is complicated in construction and the cost of the casing is liable to be expensive.